Chris is A Chicken
by WK Forever
Summary: Chris gets a permit for driving!


"Awww, Come on, son!"

Chris was sitting on the couch, grunting. He was so upset since the morning he awoke from sleep. "Dad! Knock it off! I am afraid to try!"

William sat next to his seventeen-year-old son. He admired the boy's handsomeness and was proud to know, one girl was already highly interested in him. "You are afraid? For someone so bold in trying new things."

"Dad, this is a new thing, yes. But it is different from the others. This requires a lot of concentration!"

"Not if you are a good driver as I."

"Dad..."

Ding. Dong

William answered the door. Martin smiled, "Hey, Dad! How's Mom?"

"Fine, Martin."

"Chris?"

"hey, bro."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Got my lousy permit."

"for what?"

Are you buttering me up? Driving."

Martin's face beamed, "Cool! After you get your license, you can take your girlfriend to dinners, like me!"

Chris jumped up, "Wait, no! Stop! I am not doing that!"

"Afraid Kratty Cat!"

Chris frowned, "Already, enough! But don't you remember?"

"What?"

Chris slapped his forehead, "You forgot!? My accident with that truck!"

Martin sighed, "Oh, right! Now I remember... But you were shy then-"

"i don't care!"

William smiled, "Come on, Chris. Martin and I are licensed drivers, can't you just try to drive us to the store?"

Chris sighed, "Okay, but I am not dating!"

Martin smirked, "Aviva is so not happy!"

"What?"

"Hey, CK!"

"Oh, brother!"

"Got ya, Chris!"

Aviva smiled brightly. She looked different than any other girl. Tall, slender, petite, all Chris' favorites about her, including her characteristics. He slapped his head in dismay, "Don't say it, he whispered.

Aviva skipped up to Chris and asked, "What is wrong with you?"

"Just my normal self, Avi-"

"Dear."

Chris frowned at his father. "Thanks for helping, Dad."

Martin smiled, "Aw, come on. Imagine a nice dinner and a cute girl to drive to the restaurant."

Aviva fluttered, "You are taking me to dinner tonight!"

Chris screamed, "NO! Martin enough of this fairy tale!"

Martin smiled again, "Oh, bro."

William said, "Okay, I get it. Aviva does look like a girl for dinner tonight. Son?"

Chris had gasped. "We are eating Aviva!"

"Son."

"Oh, right. Ah, man!"

Martin laughed, "Got ya!"

William smiled, "Just try and when you are ready, take the sweetheart to dinner. She's got a license to drive."

Chris stared at Aviva. She blushed and showed it. He smiled faintly. "Already, dinner with her only! Oh, huh, since she's licensed..."

"First, with me, young man."

"Okay, Dad."

Chris went in the SUV. William sat in the seat next to Chris. As Chris' hand went to turn the key, something froze his hand in place. He closed his eyes and saw the action all over again...

"Dad..."

"Son?"

"I can't do it." Chris went back into the house in fear, fearing that he let Aviva down.

Martin smiled, "Got what you needed that fast."

"I couldn't even start it."

William sighed, "He's still afraid. He's not an average teenager."

Martin snapped his fingers, "I got it. We can take a drive, can we, Dad?"

"Where?"

"To Ice Palace and then to the store, and back."

William thought it over. "Okay, but I want you and Chris. Maybe Aviva can wait a little longer."

Aviva blushed.

Chris said, "Listen, I can't be doing this, but, I didn't set this date up. I don't even know the first thing!"

William smiled, "Just be you."

"Don't say that, Chris will howl like a wolf when he done wrong."

Chris' eyes blinked angerly, "Thanks Martin for the giveaway."

Aviva unwrapped a ribbon from her hair and tied it around Chris' wrist, "It'll be fun, CK." Then, she kissed his burning cheek.

He said, "I get it now. Everyone seems to be excited, but. Oh! I know now. I try it... I promise."

Martin took the keys, "You try it, I know."

Chris caught the keys that Martin threw at him. They were Martin's Honda Keys. Chris had never driven any car such fancy as his... Sorry to say this, but even the parents' car wasn't that pretty.

Chris stepped on the doorway. He looked back and saw his mother coming in from her nap, "See you later, Mom. Martin and I are going out."

Linda smiled, "Drive safe, dear."

"Thanks," He muttered.

Martin drove Chris to the Ice Palace. After a little snack, Chris felt scared to drive, but seeing Aviva's purple ribbon on his wrist, he decided to try. After all, Martin got him into a date program without his permission. But with Aviva, boy, he's rich in love.

Chris overcame the action by turning the key. Martin was shocked. Chris was looking at the purple ribbon as he turned the key. He remembered those days when the girl loved him enough to care for him even when he was in pain.

Martin watched in quiet. Chris pulled the car back and actually drove straight towards the store and back home. It was 7:30 p.m. then.

"Bro, how did you do it?"

"I learn something important. I should never heed to my fears, but to out live them. If I heed them, then I will miss something special in my life. If it weren't for you signing me up for dating THE most beautiful girl in the world, I wouldn't be driving."

"Oh, so you are thanking me?"

"Chris!"

Chris turned towards his father running to him, "Did you just drive home?"

"Yes, Dad."

"Without fear?"

Chris raised his wrist, "All because of her. If Aviva got me out of my shyness of being around humans, I wouldn't be like this."

"Oh, honey!" Linda cried.

Aviva came running out. She had on the biggest smile than any girl did. It looked as if she was getting married with that smile. "Oh, Ck! I knew you can do it!"

"Me too, Aviva... Me too."


End file.
